


Thinking of England

by Sihaya Black (beledibabe)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-25
Updated: 2000-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beledibabe/pseuds/Sihaya%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim decides what he wants and Blair gives it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of England

**Author's Note:**

> This morsel was inspired by a discussion on Prospect-L about Jim being on the receiving end. It's just one of many possibilities out there. Many thanks go to Beth and Kass for their encouragement and comments.

 

He lay back, his arm over his eyes, and spread his legs. "Go on. Do it." His voice was rough, and he sounded like he was telling the dentist to yank out a painful tooth.

Oh, fuck.

"No way."

"_Sand_burg," he growled, lifting his arm and glaring at me. It wasn't a very good glare, because I could see the scared kid staring back at me behind that strong jaw and receding hairline.

"Forget it, man." I scooted to the side of the bed and stood up. My cock was hard and throbbing, but I ignored it. Well, as much as possible. After all, for a second there it thought it was going to do something it had been _really_ looking forward to. And then the rug had been jerked out from under it. So to speak.

I grabbed my shorts and pulled them on. Carefully.

"Where are _you_ going?" Jim was sitting up, now.

"Nowhere." I sat back down on the bed and put my hand on his calf, rubbing it gently. He gave a little shiver. "I thought it would be better if I, y'know, covered up a little while we talk." I gestured down at the tent in my shorts. He sighed.

"You want this. I want to give it to you." Shrugging, he reached for his own shorts and turned them right side out. "I don't see what the problem is."

"You don't-" My mouth was moving, but my voice just stopped cold. I cleared my throat. "The problem is that you don't really _want_ this." I held up my hand when he opened his mouth. "Yeah, I know. You want it because _I_ want it. Which is really nice and all that, but I'm not going to die or even leave you because I can't stick my cock up your ass."

He winced at the words as he slipped his shorts over his feet and up his legs. "But you let me do you, Chief." There was a hint of a whine in his tone, and I snorted.

"Yeah, but how long did it take me to figure out that was something I wanted to do in the first place? Six, seven months? And even then we took it slowly. It wasn't just 'wham, bam, welcome to my large intestine.'"

"But now _I_ want it."

"No, Jim." I moved up the bed and sat facing him, my hand on his shoulder. He leaned his cheek against my hand and my cock waved, wildly trying to attract my attention. I gritted my teeth and ignored it some more. "You want it because I said I'd like to fuck you one day. And it's true. One day I'd like to fuck you so hard..." I swallowed drily. Just the thought of it was so exciting it gave me goosebumps and made all the hair on my arms stand on end. "When it's the right time. When you're aching for it and it's all you can think about, and you want it because _you_ want it, not because I do. But not today."

He stared mulishly at the bed for a minute. Then his hand slipped around me and he tugged me close.

"But we do everything else," he murmured into my hair, nuzzling me. His hand brushed over my nipples and I groaned and pulled away a little.

"Hey, it's not like we've got some sort of sexual parity checklist thing going: kissing, fellatio, frottage, and finally fucking. I'm happy with what we do now." I cupped his cheek and rubbed my thumb over his lips. He nibbled and then kissed the pad and my cock practically ripped a new fly in my shorts. Whoa. "Very, _very_ happy."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows and kissed my thumb again, then sucked it in his mouth and bit it gently.

"Yeah." I was getting kinda breathless. "Really."

"C'mere." We finally ended up with me leaning against pillows propped up on the headboard, my legs spread wide, and Jim scooched up against me, his legs looping over mine. Our groins were touching - we'd shucked the shorts earlier - and our cocks were standing straight up, side by side.

Jim was leaning back on his arms, so I grabbed our cocks in both my hands and started to stroke. Damn. The feel of Jim's cock against mine was amazing, and from the way he was groaning, he was happy, too. It didn't take long for me to tip over the edge, and I lost the rhythm for a bit. Jim put his hand around my sticky ones and got me moving again, and then he was coming, and things were pretty messy.

He fell back onto the bed with a grunt and lay there, panting. I smiled as I watched him, my head lolling back on the pillows.

"Good," I said when I got my breath back. "Very good."

His eyes narrowed for a second, and then he smiled back at me. "Yeah."

* * *

Jim didn't say anything more about it during the next week, and I figured that it was one of those flashes in the pan - he'd thought about it some more and decided that no, he didn't really want to be fucked. A sour little trickle of disappointment painted the back of my throat at the idea, but hey, it was no big deal in the grand scheme of things. I'd already lived thirty-some years without fucking Jim, and if I had to live the rest of my life without it, I was sure we'd figure out an adequate substitute or two. Which was all very rational and sensible.

My shark brain wasn't listening, though.

_It_ wanted nothing more than to bend Jim over a table, drag down his jeans, spread those smooth cheeks wide, and bury my cock so deep it'd never see daylight again.

I shifted in my seat, trying to adjust my suddenly-hard cock, which was trapped between my zipper and a crease in my trousers, without actually reaching down and tugging it free. As I moved, the report I was reading rustled, and Jim looked across our desks at me. He inhaled slowly and his eyes darkened.

Oh, damn.

"So," I said quickly, gesturing with the report. "D'you think Randolph could've set the explosives and been back in time for the party?"

He shook his head. "Nah. He's guilty of something, I'm sure, but he's not responsible for the explosions." With a glance at the nearly-deserted bullpen, he leaned forward. "I still want it, Sandburg," he whispered, his expression solemn. "I want it as much as you want to give it to me."

My cock, traitor that it was, twitched at the thought. I stifled a moan - half-pain, half-anticipation - and reached down, roughly adjusting it.

"Not _here_," I muttered, glaring at Jim.

He leaned closer. "I think about it all the time." His voice was a harsh murmur, and his eyes... How the hell can eyes as blue as his burn like fire? "I can't _stop_ thinking about it. Opening up to you, the sounds you'd make as you slid into place, how you'd feel moving inside me..." He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. A shiver passed through him, like a wave.

Okay. He'd convinced me.

I tossed the report into my pending box and pushed back my chair. "It's getting late and there's nothing much we can do on this until Monday. How about we head for home?" I said, proud that my voice remained steady. Considering that the word 'ravage' was foremost in my thoughts. Not to mention 'pillage,' 'plunder' and 'ransack.'

Jim's eyes opened and he stared at me for a second. Then he nodded. "Yeah. Okay." I grinned at the slight quaver in his voice. It wasn't fear - when Jim was afraid his voice got rock hard - but anticipation.

We didn't speak as we drove home, but occasionally Jim would shiver. I didn't even try to hide my grin. As we rode the elevator, I turned to him.

"Dinner?"

He shook his head, his face calm and pale. His eyes glittered in the dim light. That was fine with me. We'd had a late lunch, and could eat afterward.

His fingers were clumsy as he unlocked the door and he fumbled the keys as he swung the door open. They landed with a clatter half-way to the couch, and he bent over to retrieve them.

"Don't move," I said quietly and he stiffened, but obeyed. I shut and locked the door, then walked slowly over behind him.

"Relax." I cupped my hands around his ass and slid my fingers up to his hipbones, pulling him back a little, so that his ass rested against my groin. My cock throbbed. "Relax and let me drive."

He groaned and I leaned forward, sliding my hands over his chest and straightening, bringing him up with me. I kissed the back of his neck, above his collar, and then stepped back enough to tug his coat off, dropping it on the floor. He made a low sound deep in his chest that went straight to my cock.

I urged him toward the stairs as I reached around his torso to unbutton his shirt. My hands slid back to his ass as we climbed the steps, pressing and kneading his flesh as we moved.

"Did you think about _this_?" I murmured, pushing the back seam of his jeans into his crack and rubbing it hard.

He nodded and pressed back against my fingers.

I guided him over to the bed and yanked off his shirt, then reached around and undid his belt and fly. He leaned over the bed as I pulled his jeans and shorts over his hips and down his legs, and raised his feet obediently while I took off his shoes, shucked his jeans and stepped back.

Oh, god.

He raised his head and took a deep breath, then spread his legs and went down on his elbows, his pale ass raised like a banner, his heavy cock and balls swaying below.

I swallowed drily and closed my eyes. Bright swirls of light pulsed behind my dark lids, and I was _that_ close to shooting my wad right in my pants.

It took me a minute to find the lube in the drawer, 'cause I couldn't take my eyes off him, and that helped me calm down a little. I grabbed the tube and tossed it on the bed, then ran my hands slowly down his back.

"Not standing," I said. "Not for your first time. Let's get you comfortable."

He followed my unspoken directions and lay face down on the bed, raising his hips so I could shove a couple of pillows under them. He groaned as I moved his cock and balls so that they didn't get mashed beneath him, and buried his head in his arms when I urged his legs farther apart.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?" His voice was muffled.

"You still okay?" I pressed my hand against my cock, which was so stiff it was threatening to rip a hole in my trousers. My other hand stroked his back.

"Yeah." He wiggled his hips a little, and my cock jerked and tried to make its escape. I quickly unzipped and pulled it out before it burst a seam or something, and wrapped my hand around the base before I lost it and came too soon.

"You sure?" It was hard to speak, and I wasn't even sure Jim would be able to make out the words, but he turned his head and glared at me over his shoulder.

"_Sand_burg! Will you shut up and fuck me already?"

His voice was hoarse. I liked that.

When I put a good dollop of lube on my finger, knelt behind him and rubbed it on his hole, he groaned again and buried his head in his arms. I didn't go straight for the brass ring, but kept rubbing around his hole, pressing firmly into the muscle, massaging it, stroking it, until Jim's hips started to move.

"Inside, dammit!" he gasped, wiggling his hips.

I grinned and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Jim's ass gleamed, too, and a single drop of sweat trailed down the curve of his ass to his thigh. I leaned forward and quickly licked it. He yelped and I pushed my finger inside.

My cock was drooling and waving and _burning_ to exchange places with my finger. I took a deep, shuddering breath and began to move, pushing the lube deep in him.

He shivered and made a funny little sound, half-groan, half-sob, shoving his hips back as far as he could. I twisted my finger and moved it in a circle, watching, fascinated, as goosebumps marched across his ass. Another circle and his hips jerked as he moaned. Another and beads of sweat gathered at the top of his crease. I leaned forward and licked them away as I quickly yanked my finger out.

With a yell, he raised his head and shoulders, shifting his ass and moving his legs restlessly.

"Blair, please," he panted, letting his head drop and canting his hips up. "Please."

I had the condom on and greased in a few seconds, then moved against him, resting my cock between his cheeks. I stroked his damp back, murmuring wordlessly, until he quieted. Only his chest heaved as he breathed deeply.

Pulling my hips back a little, I placed the tip of my cock against his greased hole. Jim sighed and spread his legs even farther. I blinked hard and pressed against him firmly, until he opened enough to welcome me in.

Heaven.

I know. I know. The idea of anyone finding heaven in someone else's gut is pretty weird. Actually, it's _very_ weird. But Jim was hot and tight and soft-over-hard, and fitted around me like we'd been designed for this. I leaned forward, running my hands up his back and over his shoulders, grasping his upper arms. I gently kissed his shoulders and back, soothing him. And me.

We lay still for a couple of minutes, and then Jim clenched his ass and I gasped.

"Move." It was barely a whisper.

I levered myself up onto my hands and, dropping a kiss onto Jim's broad back, pulled out a little and then slid back inside. I groaned at the feel of him. Oh, god, Jim was _made_ to be fucked.

Reaching around him, I stroked his cock as I plunged into him. He grunted once, and moved his hips forward, then back. It was a little awkward at first, but then we fell into a rhythm. Squeezing my hand around him, I ground my hips into his ass. Forward, squeeze, back, grind. Over and over, the heat in my cock traveling up my back and down my thighs, until Jim suddenly threw back his head and tensed, spurting all over my hand. I pounded into him two more times, and then, shaking and groaning, I was coming, too.

It took a while for my head to clear and my breathing to return to normal. I shifted on top of him, getting ready to pull out and roll off, but he pressed my hand to his mouth and kissed my palm.

"Don't move yet."

"Okay." I settled back down on him, my free hand stroking his shoulder and arm, my cock cocooned in his warmth. I waited for him to say something, but after a few minutes, decided to ask.

"So. What'd you think?"

He clenched his ass and kissed my palm again, sending little ripples of contentment through me.

"It was okay."

"Okay? Okay? Is that all-" I tried to move away, but he held my hand tightly and clenched his ass, squeezing my twitching cock.

"Well. It was..." He sighed and his ears turned pink.

"You liked it."

He nodded. "Yeah."

I moved my hips, my cock sliding inside him. He shivered.

"Think you'll want to do it again?" I kept moving my hips slowly, and he panted and groaned.

"Yeah. A lot."

"Good." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Because this is where I want to stay, Jim. Right here inside you."

He made a contented sound and relaxed beneath me. I smiled and closed my eyes. Next time I'll take Jim on his back.

Or maybe over the kitchen table. Or on the couch. Or...

* * *


End file.
